Talk:Aurora Sinistra
a A lot of the information on this page doesn't seem relevant to Professor Sinistra. -Smonocco 16:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) On the Contrary, Mr. Smonocco Everything on this page concerns Professor Sinistra in some way. For example; when the basilisk starts petrifying her students, or when the school is attacked by Death Eaters. It's all relevant. Butterfly the rabbit 17:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) (the guy who worked very hard to write this page) You can pick any event from the books and it would some how be relevant to her. Most of this article is filled with stuff she "probably" did. I had to go back in the page history in order to pick out what she actually did. I agree with Smonocco. We should make the same procedure as we did with the Vector article.--Rodolphus 17:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Aurora or Aurelia? "Aurora" as Sinistra's first name comes from the "More idle jottings (page 1)" scrapbook entry from JKR's Official Site. Today, I stumbled upon an unlockable called "Early draft workings" (see it here). In it, Sinistra's first name is listed as "Aurelia". So, what should we consider canonical? Is there a way to tell which one is the most recent? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:40, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. On closer analysis I think that "More idle jottings (page 1)" and "Early draft workings" are written on both sides of the same paper sheet. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 11:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::What should we do, then? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Do we have any hint which list is newer? Even though I think Aurelia sounds better, it makes less sense (Aurelia means golden, according to the German Wikipedia.) Perhaps we should create a redirect and write something in the BTS section.--Rodolphus 20:55, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: . If we have any evidence of it being newer, we can move the article to the redirect.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 21:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The thing is, we don't know if "Aurora" is newer either. I propose moving the article under "Sinistra" for conflicting evidence. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Seconded.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 21:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) In Lego Harry Potter? Our Lego article claims that she appears in Lego Harry Potter. If this is true, can we get an image?--Rodolphus 11:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 07:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :In the game mentioned at some point that she is Aurora? because if it is clear that appeared in the first two films.The two characters are very similar and use the same clothes. : I'd say yes, as she's the only female employee with dark skin. And, as you said her clothes are clearly modeled on this character. Jayden Matthews 09:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Until we have actual proof that the actress is Sinastra, you cannot change the article. You can add our speculation to the BTS, but the main article needs to remain the same. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 14:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Look at the page of Aurelia Sinistra. There are no changes on the page of Aurora Sinistra, when I click this page. But when I type Aurelia Sinistra, the page redirects me to Aurora Sinistra and then there are images. Harry granger 14:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) If it is confirmed that the minifigure really is Aurora, then there is no doubt that she apparead in the film and should be considered canon.But we need a verification that the minifigure is really Aurora Sinistra.Perhaps, we asks to Seth?Pol 871 15:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :The Lego character is evidently based on the actress from PS/f. Not just because of the skin tone, but because the costumes are identical: pointed hat plus robes with high collar, dark-green body, and light-green sleeves. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 16:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::And yes, the LEGO minifigure is from Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and is identified as Professor Sinistra. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) If she is unnamed in the movie and the movies are higher canon than the video games, then it makes sense on the wiki that the character remain unidentified. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 17:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :The movies don't contradict the books: the LEGO video game just gives more info about the character in the films. No name is given in the films, so the name in LEGO video game MUST be considered canon. The Unidentified female Hogwarts employee (II) article must be deleted --El Profeta Vespertino 17:55, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm disagre.If we know certain that this woman is Sinistra,why hide it?Pol 871 17:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm agree with El Profeta.Pol 871 17:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :These two are definitely the same characters. If we're talking canon, we look to the films and as she's not identified we look to the video games. Here we know that she's Aurora and so there's no question about her identity. Joeworthy 18:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. It would have to be a huge coincidence to the game developers to create a character that just happens to have precisely the same clothes and skin colour as a character in the films. And the same thing happens with Professor Vector. And under the canon policy, the information from video games is to be taken into account when the films/books ommit something (in this case, the character's name). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Seth, Joe and Pol. I will paste here the talk page of the former unidentified employee. --El Profeta Vespertino 21:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) GoF film I think that if aurora apparead in any film after PS, in the lego game she will apparear with her most recent look.See Filius Flitwick apparence! IMAGES OF GOF I'm get two images of "Sinistra/Hallam". Can anyone added to the article please? :I get an screenshot form POA.This is Aurora Sinistra? ::I think they are all defferant women, the two from goblet of fire dont even look alike. ::Are you shure she's Natalie Hallam? -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 09:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::The woman from the yulle ball...really, I don't sure. But the woman from the first task....i think that yes, she's Hallam.Pol 871 11:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 11:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Friends, we still know that Natalie Hallam played Sinistru in the Order of the Phoenix, but I have something in it hard to believe if you can picture of the Order of the Phoenix with Sinistroy? In order of the phenix Hallam played someone else, she wasn't at the school, she was a witch on platform 93/4. None of these look like hallam but the blond one 12:20, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The blond is Hallam.The actress confirms that she was the which who looks the first task with Hagrid and wears a Russian hat. I have a question. Why do you think that the woman / girl from the Yule ball is a teacher? She can also be a seventh year student. The same with the lady in the grey dress. Both seem to be young. Harry granger 19:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, please. If there's no other source than IMDB we'd better take that pic from the article right now. Why? Do you remember the whole Death Eater debacle (the IMDB credited Richard Cubison as Antonin Dolohov when he was actually played by Arben Bajraktaraj). The IMDB is editable and there is the possiblility that errors and false information are featured. I'm removing the picture from the article unless a more credible source is presented. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) OP When was she mentioned in the OP video game? In one of the random quotes spoken by students, like Vector?--Rodolphus 09:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Gof film, again. Who is Snape sitting next to at the Welcoming feast. If it's a woman, then it's Sinistra per canon policy.--Rodolphus 14:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :e sits by McGonagall and Flitwick, while Natalie Hallam sits in front. Butterfly the rabbit 14:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, there is a woman after the schools arrive. I'll get a pic. Butterfly the rabbit 14:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The one next to her. male or female? It should be Sprout per policy.--Rodolphus 14:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Just let me restart my computer. I'll look in a second. Butterfly the rabbit 14:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::My laptops playing up and keeps freezing. I don't know. Butterfly the rabbit 15:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Why all decided that this teacher - Aurora Sinistra? :::Because in the book that's who Snape is sitting next to at the feast. --BachLynn (Accio!) 16:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Physical appearance and attributes Which appearance should we take as canon? She was black (I hate typing that because it makes me feel racist) in The Philosopher's Stone and in Lego Harry Potter: Year 1-4, but white in The Goblet of Fire. Which is canon, though? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :She was black (I hate typing that because it makes me feel racist) -- that is one of the stupidest sentences I've ever read. So it is racist to say someone's blakc. Well, I'm white, but I may not say this because otherwise I'd be a racist. Dumb-headed do-gooder. :I'd say stick with the "dark skinned" appearance, as she is actually identified as Sinistra in the video game, and it is the more recent source. Jayden Matthews 20:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I think that Aurora should look like as she was introduced for the first time, that is Negro. And in later films, when the actors change, the impression that Aurora violated. And the Goblet of Fire I do not think that this Sinistra, since this whole replacement actresses broke my perception of the Aurora, because she suddenly white-skinned black woman. :::I'm not sure... first I was thinking of the canon policy - films over games, and recent over earlier. However, I'm not certain, as she was black twice. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 20:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Really about it to National is not mentioned anywhere, but rather how it all took that Sinistra is Negro? Only on the game Legos? At first I generally assumed that this Vector, and the one that Sinistra in a red cap, now that Vector. :::::Per the canon policy, her most recent appearance in Goblet of Fire takes precedence. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:03, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Personally I doubt this women is Sinistra. The two scenes are totally different. For example, the filmakers chose to merge the start of term feast with the welcoming feast for the foreign students. Obviously this was done to keep the run-time of the movie down, and to avoid repetition. As such the seating arrangement is different than that of the book. The thought of this unidentified witch, (who just happens to be sitting next to Snape) being given preference over a witch who is refered to in a canocial source as Sinistra is, quite frankly, ludicrous. Jayden Matthews 22:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, pardon me! I did not know how they found out this individual was Sinistra (I figured the actress had been credited somewhere, or something). I quite agree with you, the seating arrangements do not match the ones in the book at all. Just because this witch is next to Snape, does it mean she is Sinistra? Well, if so, as Flitwick is next to Hagrid in the film, does that mean he his Sprout? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's so refreshing to her some sanity. I think we've got into a very bad habit of adding two and two and coming up with five. Afterall, he has pockmarks! he MUST be Rookwood! So, shall we restore the article to it's original state?. Jayden Matthews 10:26, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Meanwhile, I´d tend to agree with Jayden. --Rodolphus 10:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :I must say I disagree. It makes perfect sense with the seating. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 10:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :: This reminds me of an episode of Futurama, in which the crew go in search of Bigfoot. Farnsworth demands to see a bag of Bigfoot's droppings as proof of the creatures existence. However, the best that can be provided is the droppings of someone who claims to have seen Bigfoot. Which, in edition to being really creepy, proves absoloutley nothing. Jayden Matthews 14:16, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, I remember that one. Why, oh why did they cancel Futurama? Why?! =D :::Butterfly the rabbit, how do the seating arrangements make perfect sense? They're completely different! On the book we have, on this order: Dumbledore (center), empty seat (saved for Moody), Snape, Sinistra, Sprout, Flitwick. And note that at this point, neither Mr. Crouch, Maxime nor Karkaroff are present. On the other hand, in the film he have: Moody (standing; far left), an unidentified witch, Hagrid, McGonnagall, Crouch, Dumbledore (center), Maxime, Karkaroff, Snape, this unidentified witch and an unidentified wizard. Not to mention that the staff occupies two tables in the film, which completely goes against the book. How does it make sense? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, three days have gone by without a response. Should I start removing all the information about the witch in Goblet of Fire? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Absoloutley. It should never have been there in the first place. Jayden Matthews 18:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::According to Rodolphus, it should stay. He said "Who is Snape sitting next to at the Welcoming feast. If it's a woman, then it's Sinistra per canon policy." -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 20:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, it's not. None of the other teachers are sitting in the seats allocated to them by the books, and there is no other source for this women being Sinistra. The fact that Snape is sitting next to a women is pure coincidence. Jayden Matthews 20:43, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Aurora Sinistra in PoA? This is the only black female teacher may be Aurora Sinistra, it looks like a hat with a bend instead of the cap as Sinistra of the Philosopher's Stone. And gray clothing. For me, She isn't Aurora Sinistra, because Aurora is darker than the other woman, and they are so different. Aurora Sinistra won't go to appear in another film. This is my opinion. Elphiasdoge. ::Sorry, but no. The PoA individual looks nothing like Sinistra as she appeared in PS. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sinistra's Christian name Was she referred to as "Aurora Sinistra" in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4? If not, then we have no evidence that her name is Aurora rather than Aurelia. If she was referred to as Aurora, then forget I ever brought this up. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 18:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) She's only refered to as "Professor" Sinistra in LegoRodolphus 11:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Then we don't know whether she is Aurora or Aurelia, do we? Unless we know which of the teacher-lists is the most recent, which I don't think we do. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 15:25, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :After comparing "''Early draft workings" (in which she is referred to as "Aurelia Sinistra") with "More idle jottings (Page 1)" (in which she is refered to as "Aurora Sinistra") I'd tend to say the page that calls her "Aurora" is most recent. In "Early draft workings", the teachers' list is much shorter than in "More idle jottings (Page 1)", which leads us to believe that she still hadn't decided on the professors of Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. In "More idle jottings (Page 1)", the only name that is missing is the one of the Muggle Studies teacher. This makes me think that "More idle jottings (Page 1)" came after "Early draft workings", and that "Aurora" is a correction of "Aurelia", which is to be disregarded. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, good. I preferred Aurora. We'll leave it as it is then. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 16:16, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I hope Rowling will reveal her final decision some day (perrhaps on Pottermore?)Rodolphus 16:22, July 15, 2011 (UTC)) Aurora Sinistra in Part 2 In this picture: We can see a female teacher who is almost the same person than Sinistra, is an adult, is dark, is female and it's tall, even I can she that her up part of her dress, is like yellow, as the first film. Leave your opinion. Lestrange97 18:59, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Lestrange97. I also think it's Aurora Sinistra. Once the director has said that in Deathly Hallows to return almost everything. Asian employee returned, Igor Karkaroff's Yule Ball partner, too, came back, Hazel Showham also present in the film. My opinion is that it Sinistra. Septima Vector 10:54, August 2, 2011 (UTS)Septima Vector. He was refering to the main cast. Just because an ''extra has the same ethnicity as an extra who appeared in the series ten years ago it doesn't mean we can assume they're the same person. Jayden Matthews 07:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but for example, Hazel Showham isnt part of the main cast and she returned for the last film, also, in no film there is another Unidentified Black teacher that has a resemblance to Aurora. I thig that she is the Astronomy Teacher. :It's not unusual for a director to keep certain favourite extras throught a series. However it is completely ridiculous to say that just because this woman has dark skin she must be Sinistra. There is no proof whatsoever, so wer're not adding it to the article. Jayden Matthews 11:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly, Jayden. The unidentified female Hogwarts teacher has been in every film since Goblet of Fire so it would seem likely that she would return, but this? Sinistra only appeared in Philosopher's Stone (and I seriously doubt that extra was cast as Sinistra -- Sinistra was only identified in Lego Harry Potter), and that was some ten years ago. The same thing goes for the Asian employee and Igor Karkaroff's Yule Ball partner. If no more than very poor quality images are presented as evidence, I suggest removing these characters' appearance in Deathly Hallows: Part 2 from their articles. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 11:49, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I didn't realise they had been added. Yes, absoloutley, remove them. What is this bizzare fixation people on here seem to have with extras? Nearly every female extra has been accused of being Sinistra at somepoint on this page. It's getting ridiculous. And, Seth, I agree. The lego video games designers just choose that particular extra to serve as the physical basis for Sinistra in the game. Jayden Matthews 13:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, but it is assumed that those who are responsible for making the Harry Potter video games, they get all the information needed to make it from J. K. Rowling and if Aurora Sinistra was first identified in a game, because Rowling wants it. And, in the video game, if Aurora did not look like any of the films porfesora, we could say it is not, but if you have the same clothes and the same traits will be because it was based on that Unidentified Teacher. ::::No, as far as I'm aware Rowling didn't have any input on the production of the lego video game. Even if she did, that doesn't prove anything. We assume that the woman from the first film is Sinistra because her appearance matches the lego Sinistra exactly. The only simmilarity between this woman and the Sinistra from the game is that they both have dark skin. It isn't enough. Jayden Matthews 16:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Rowling has input on the produccion, beacuse is based on her books, and also, in the film, when Mcgonagall is talking with Neville, all the teacher goes to the Entronce courtyard, even the Unidentified Female Hogwarts teacher, the Asian Employe and Igor's Karkarof Yule Ball Partner, and among the teacher is this woman, that is almost the same person thna Sinistra Lestrange97 20:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Rowling has some input into the production of films, but do you really expect her to sit there and name every single character played by extras that sit at the teacher's table or run around in the background? Honestly, that is ridiculous. Rowling's only contributions to the films were to prevent plotholes in the scripts regarding the then-still unpublished Harry Potter books. And, seriously, Rowling's contribution to the video games is minimal (which is a way of saying none). If no strong, clear evidence that Sinistra, the Asian employee and Igor Karkaroff's Yule Ball partner appeared in Deathly Hallows: Part 2, that information is to be removed. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:59, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Lestrange97, your argument that these two woman are "almost the same" is based on what, exactly? The woman from Deathly Hallows: Part 2 is barely visable, and appears only for a split second. Jayden Matthews 08:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::In that she is an adult, is black (Is the only female teacher black in the eight films with Sinistra in the first), is among the teachers, so is a teacher. :::::::However, I am and Spanish boy, I am 14 years old, and I try to contribute to this Wiki in the best way possible. You are the people that really know what to do, the decision is on your hand.Lestrange97 14:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Being at Hogwarts during the battle doesn't make her a teacher. She could easily be the parent of a student, or one of the shopkeepers or homeowners of Hogsmede. Jayden Matthews 14:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::But it is suposed that when Snape flies, the shopkeepers, the parents, and the other people isnt there already, in the castle were onlt the Teachers and the Students.Lestrange97 14:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, but the film plays out quite differently in comparison with the book. The point is, we can't assume she's Sinistra simply because she has dark skin. Jayden Matthews 14:56, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And what would you call Filch, Molly, Kingsley, Arthur, etc? Are they all teachers, too? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Oh came on! You now perfecly who are Filch, Molly and Arthur, they are not teachers, y I am speaking on foy the Dark skin teacher. And I repeat, take a decision yourselves about she is or not Sinistra. Lestrange97 18:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::But of course Filch, Molly, Kingsley, Arthur and the lot aren't teachers! So why can't this individual be an Order of the Phoenix member, like them? Or a member of the non-teaching staff? There's zero evidence that this individual is a Hogwarts teacher, and even less to support she is Sinistra. Please, do read the canon policy to see what constitutes a canon source; we are NOT a canon source, so we cannot simply decide whether she is or isn't Sinistra. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::How you can say "zero"?? In the Gret Hall there were only Order's members or Hogwarts' Staff, and this teacher is seen along with the rest of the teacher, and wearing like them. ::::And, also how you can know that the Asian teacher is the same in both films? The asian teacher in Deathly Hallows is so much older than the other.Lestrange97 19:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree with Lestrange97 and I'm so shocked about what Seth Cooper said. My reasons are these: First, in this moment of the Battle in the castle there were only Staff and Students, becuase the familiars and the Hogsmeade's residents weren't there already. ::::Second, all the teachers are seen wearing black tunics and robes, like this woman. Third, if Cooper had taken the raison that she's not Sinistra because could be more dark females teacher, the pictures of the Asian Hogwarts employee in part 2 MUST be deleted because could be more asian employees in Hogwarts. Answer please. 21:14, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't know what's so shocking about making sure we don't make 2+2 equal 5. There is absolutely no evidence that individual is a teacher at the school: as I made my point above, she could easily be a member of the Order of the Phoenix, or another unknown member of the non-teaching staff. :::Your second point is just as weak an argument as your first one. Teachers wear what they want, there is no specific dress code. By your reasoning, we should conclude that Slughorn is not a teacher at Hogwarts, seeing as he was wearing a brown cloak, a tweedy vest, a white shirt and a bowtie (talking specifically of the film here, yes, I know in the book he was wearing emerald green silk pyjamas), and that statement, as I am sure we both agree, would be ridiculous and massively non-canon. As for the Asian employee, I am sure you have not read what I wrote about the matter (see above): "If no strong, clear evidence that Sinistra, the Asian employee and Igor Karkaroff's Yule Ball partner appeared in ''Deathly Hallows: Part 2, that information is to be removed." -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:19, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok then, the pictures from Part 2 of the Asian employee, the dark teacher and the Igor Karkaroff's Yule Ball Partner must be put on the Behind the scenes seccion. 14:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that is Sinistra. The Asian employee appeared in the same movie Sinistra did and returned. It looks like her also. The skin color is the same along with the features. I say that she did appear in Part 2 :D --Zannabanna (talk) 23:26, July 1, 2012 (UTC)